the_proxycyanide_officalfandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween Event 2018 (Resurrection)
The Halloween Event '''is a physical change in the game of Resurrection, as the user gets to fight off zombies while the person enjoys the event, it is simple, but it is a physical change for the halloween season. Notably, Nikolai Abulinov filmed a live stream, but problems occurred with the computer and the YouTube service. Personal Records Nikolai Abulinov had reached wave 20 on '''The Cabin, but managed to fend off zombies, you can tell as he told a Wiki Staff of another wiki to actually see the footage, then Nikolai Abulinov made a picture of himself pointing a gun at a grunt, which is actually interesting. Also, he had also made it to wave 23 on Der Riese by himself, and especially important records were the titles and the event itself. Nikolai Abulinov seemed to reference other materials during the live stream, and while this is allowed, you can easily do that, explained by his most important quotes during his beginning livestream during the event. Response The response to Nikolai Abulinov playing Resurrection in the map seemed to be pretty good, although there were some controversies, some people complained about the game, while others complained about Nikolai Abulinov himself, luckily, he did pretty good while playing the game. Gameplay Nikolai Abulinov had pack-a-punched the Ray Gun, making it far more overpowered, which was actually pretty useful for defeating large amount of zombies during the game, most importantly, the Ray Gun was a lot more rare, so you couldn't get it without some chance. YouTube Crash After the live stream, YouTube crashed, and it was down for a full 2 hours after the live stream, and at that time, YouTube simply gave out an HTTP 500 error during the event. The crash was resolved at 9:08 PM Mountain Time '''and this almost caused people to go into a frenzy. Simon Phung had also been mildly worried, but he managed to wait it out, instead of contacting YouTube, though attempts were made to deal with the crash, but the crash occurred on '''October 16th, 2018. # The crash had affected thousands of people, who weren't able to access YouTube after the website crashed, and it wasn't working, so thousands of unnecessary reports to YouTube were made. # Unnecessary 911 calls were occurring from afraid people, who wanted to get their chance to watch videos, which the Toronto Police Department replied saying that they can't fix it. # The crash occurred at 7:30 PM, just after the live stream had happened. Gallery 706fd923b0a228006ddc0c227099b796.png|Nikolai finishing a round of Der Riese during the Halloween event RobloxScreenShot20181015_183455846.png|Nikolai with a Pack-a-Punched VSS Vintorez RobloxScreenShot20181015_182810322.png|Nikolai in Der Riese during the Halloween event, with the Pack-a-Punch machine opened d7f913b08fcf04b1a29ba14479e904e0.png|Nikolai explaining his live stream to people in a discord server during the Halloween Event BrokenNachtDerUntoten1.png|Nikolai playing Nacht Der Untoten, but some parts failed to load properly DieFabrikMapHalloween2018.png|Nikolai in Die Fabrik during the Halloween Event RobloxScreenShot20181017_175356280.png|Nikolai with a Pack-a-Punched AK-47 in the map Labyrinth RobloxScreenShot20181018_185935989.png|Nikolai with a Pack-a-Punched M1 Thompson during the Halloween event NikolaiKillingZombiesWithRayGun.gif|Nikolai killing multiple zombies with a pack-a-punched ray gun during the halloween event NikolaiKillingZombiesShotgun.gif|Nikolai killing 3 zombies with a Pack-a-Punched shotgun during Halloween 2018 NikolaiDealingWithABruteInDieFabrik.gif|Nikolai dealing with a brute in Die Fabrik with an STG-44 and an M1 Thompson NikolaiDealingWithZombiesMultiplayer1.gif|Nikolai with a Pack-a-Punched HK21 with a Volunteer during the Halloween Event RobloxScreenShot20181028_100215114_edited.jpg|Resurrection Intro for Halloween Category:Halloween Event 2018